


Dream Killer

by Justanothersinger



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Meh, but i hope u like it sinners, i dunno how well i accomplished that, im gonna go to bed, it is also supposed to be coherent, it was supposed to be a drabble, supposed to be, the first of my many nsfw prompts on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He didn’t exactly doubt Robin’s capability to adapt to the assassin class.</p><p>But what he didn’t expect was for Robin to suit the class so well. "</p><p>Aka that time that Robin graduated to Assassin class, has his hotness increased by about 1000 points and Chrom has no idea how to deal with this information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Killer

Dream Killer

A Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction

“Wh-whoa.” 

“Was that a good ‘whoa’ or a bad ‘whoa’?” Robin asks with a little smile. He turns around, looking at himself in the mirror. When he didn’t hear an answer, he looks back and sees Chrom staring at him. “What?” 

“Uh. It’s n-nothing. It…” Chrom swallows, “It…looks different on you.” 

“Different?” Robin asks, tilting his head, “Different how? I’m wearing the exact same armor that Gaius and Lon’qu wore.”

“…A-are you sure?” Is Chrom’s reply. He looks slightly confused. Also a bit dazed, “It looks different.” 

“Like I said…” Robin says, walking up to him and poking him in the forehead, “I’m just the same as anyone else.” 

“…If you’re sure then.” 

 

“Good. Let’s go! I want to test my new skill set!” Robin says, rubbng his hands together. He runs out of the tent, excited while Chrom follows, chuckling a little at his friend’s enthusiasm. 

He didn’t exactly doubt Robin’s capability to adapt to the assassin class. 

But what he didn’t expect was for Robin to suit the class so _well.  
_

 

Chrom watches Robin train with Lon’qu. But his eyes are not on the dance of their swords. 

Robin dodges Lon’qu’s attack with ease and moves forward, actually making the swordsman back up a step. He seems to cut through the air, his movements are quick, graceful, fluid.

Beautiful. 

The thought makes Chrom choke on the water he was drinking and Libra had to thump him on the back. 

Gods, stop this already! Chrom scolds himself, extremely red in the face, but his eyes are still following his friend’s movements with rapt attention. Paying close attention to the flush on his cheeks, wind ruffling through his hair, his soft, rapid breathing. 

The way the blades gleam and his eyes glowed in the light of the sun. 

And the way his clothes meld to his body, illustrating that deadly grace with smooth fabric and gleaming metal, beautiful and deadly and leaving nothing to the imaginat-

Chrom winces as he slaps himself on the cheeks and it comes out more painful than he’d bargained. 

 

Of course, that didn’t stop his train of thought for a second. 

 

“Gods, Robin would be creeped out if he knew tha-”

“Knew what?”

  
Chrom did not yelp out loud and whirl around so fast that his cape smacked his face. He did not. 

“R-Robin?!”

 

“Yes?” Robin asks, looking amused, “That’s me. What were you doing all by yourself here?”

Chrom opens his mouth and closes it just as quickly. His words seem to have, unfortunately, deserted him. 

So he did the next best thing and ran the heck away from there.

  
“…?! Chrom?!” Robin calls after him but Chrom’s already long gone.

…Or he would be, if he hadn’t bumped into a tree. 

 

“Ow! Gods!!”

Smooth as ever, Chrom. 

 

He raises his hands up to his aching head, but feels something warm touch his hair instead. 

“…!” 

Chrom reaches up and grabs a slender wrist, hearing a soft exclamation of pain.

 

“Robin?” 

“Yes, now that we’ve established that”, Robin says carefully, “Can you let my hand go before my self-defense training kicks in and I punch you in the solar plexus?”

“R-right. Sorry.” He does and Robin sighs, rubbing his hand, “D-did I hurt you?” 

  
“Not really.” Robin says with a slight smile, “But I’m glad I caught up to you. Are you ok?”

Oh. Right.

“You seem to be distracted by something. Anything I can help with?” 

 

A few images flash through Chrom’s mind at that point and his cheeks redden, “I-I don’t think so.” 

“…Really? Then why were you staring at me?” 

 

“H-huh?! No, I wasn’t!” 

“Trust me. You were.” Robin says, “And you’re not the kind of person who just glares at people for no reason.” He leans in and Chrom swallows, his throat is dry. 

“I’m…”

“Chrom?”

“You…look different.” 

  
“…Didn’t we establish this already?” 

“Yeah, but you look…” Chrom takes a shaky breath, “Really good. Really, really good.” 

Robin blinks. “Uh. Thank you?” 

 

“You look so good that I’m…” Chrom breaks off here, then sighs in frustration and grabs Robin’s arm. 

“Huh?” 

Grabs Robin’s arm, pulls him close and kisses him on the lips.

  
Robin is frozen in shock for all of five seconds before he kisses back, arms sneaking past Chrom’s shoulder and fingers digging into his back as the kiss deepens in intensity. Lips forced open, hands drifting over that same smooth fabric that had taunted him, gripping it hard enough that it was a miracle the fabric didn’t tear. 

“Mmh…wait…”

 

But it’s proving really hard to stop once he’s started. Chrom feels tree trunk under his fingertips and their bodies are close, he can feel the heat of his skin. 

He could never get enough of this. 

There’s the clink of metal and Robin’s dropped his spiked gauntlets to the grounds and he’s looking up at Chrom with a dazed expression. 

“Not…practical to have those on. When…” The blush on his cheeks deepened and he swallows, he looks so adorable that Chrom brings him close, hugs him.

“Yeah.” Is all he can say. 

  
With a chuckle, Robin tugs at Chrom’s own clothes, fingers dipping past the collar and draped over his bare shoulder. As if savoring every bit of skin that he can touch, he moves his body up against Chrom’s own with a soft groan. 

“Mm…” He’s the one kissing Chrom this time, tilting his head up and pulling at the clasp of Chrom’s cloak. Dark-brown eyes staring into blue, shimmering with a swirl of emotions, of lust and love that sends a shiver down Chrom’s spine. 

With a small smirk, he feels the fabric of the cape give way under his fingertips and it rustles as it hits the ground. 

“Payback for the tiime you graduated to Lord Class, your Highness.”


End file.
